2012: is it the end of the world,or is it just the end of us forever?
by nileyinjune
Summary: Miley gets this idea to call Nick...Since its the end of the world and all. xxNileyxx -two.shot- this is my first story, please review.


It's supposedly the end of the world today, December 21, 2012. And I'm sitting here in my hotel room in Philly all alone. Liam's away filming for his new movie. He has been gone since five this morning. In all honesty I don't know why I even come to visit him while he's filming, I never see him either way. I'm so incredibly bored. I should have just stayed in L.A. at least there I would be having fun with my girls. Maybe we'd be having an end of the world party or maybe I'd go see him. Him being Nicholas Jonas, the guy I've been in love with since I was twelve. If the world were to end today I'd be exceptionally sad, sad for the one reason being Nick. We haven't spoken in over a year, for not so obvious reasons. And of course he comes out with this song expressing how "he doesn't want to love if it's not me". Couldn't he have told me all of this before I had gotten engaged? I still haven't spoken to him since I heard the song. If this is really my last day on earth I want to have no regrets and one of my ultimate regrets would definitely not be talking to Nick not just about wedding bells but in general. I mean we did, I mean we do have something special that I know I will not find in anyone else as long as I should live. I just want answers, I still love the kid or should I say man with every ounce of being inside of me. I have and never will stop loving him, and I just want to let him know that you know for the possibility of the world ending today. Okay maybe I'm being a bit dramatic.

But I get the courage to reach for my cell phone and slowly but surely I dial his number. I press call, it rings once. No answer, twice. No answer, three times. No answer and just as my about to give up hope I hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" he says. I'm quiet; I don't know what to say.

"Hello?" he questions again, now sounding a bit annoyed. I finally build up the courage to say something. Here goes nothing, I take a deep breath and speak.

"Hey. It's Miley." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Miley?" he asks, sounding surprised I'm calling him. I'd be surprised too if it was the other way around.

"Yeah. Hi Nick." I say. Oh no I shouldn't have called him. Who am I kidding he doesn't want to speak to me. What was I thinking?

"How's it going?" he asks sincerely. I smile to myself.

"I was just thinking about you. Considering the worlds going to end and all, I at least wanted to be on somewhat of good terms." He laughs on the other line. God I love his laugh.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that crap Miley?" he asks.

"Well no. I guess I just needed an excuse to talk to you." I say truthfully. I hear him smile through the phone.

"Ya know Miles. You could call me whenever wherever, the world doesn't have to be ending for us to talk." He says with complete sincerity in his voice.

Yeah I know Nick. It's just we haven't spoken in so long..." he cuts me off mid-sentence.

"You know it's been over a year?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I say feeling like a complete douche. It's just I've been so focused on Liam and are engagement, and making us work that I've totally forgotten about everyone else in the process. Including myself. But I know that's all just an excuse on my part. I could have easily picked up the phone. But I didn't and here we are today more than a year later. There's and awkward silence lingering through the phone. I vow to break it.

"I miss you Nick." I say with complete honesty. This has been the most honest I've been in years.

"I miss you too Miles." Nick says sincerely. I smile for a second.

"But why'd you write it Nick?" I ask. My voice trembles in the process.

"Write what?" he asks innocently like he has absolutely no idea what I'm talking about.

"You know what." I state with animosity in my voice.

He sighs. "Because Miley I..I needed to let out how what I was feeling. And the only way I can do that is through my music. You out of all people should know that." He says. I take a deep breath.

"I know, I know. It's just.." I stop in the middle of my sentence to calm myself down. "Why do it now? Why do it when I'm finally happy. Why do it when I'm finally content with my life. Why do it when it's too late!" I raise my voice at the last sentence, trying to hide my emotions.

"Sometimes you really don't know what you have until its gone." Nick replies sadly but truthfully. It's silent again for a good 20 seconds before I speak.

"I loved you nick. Do you know that?" I ask dying to know his answer.

"Of course I know that Miles. I love you too and I always will." I start to cry. "Oh come on Miley, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't ant to have to start singing you." Nick says trying to comfort me over the phone. I laugh and he actually stats singing. I always loved that about him. Such a sweet sincere guy who could never stand to see a girl cry without intervening. No matter the situation. I remember when we were dating and I started to cry from one of are many stupid fights he would wrap his arms around me and sing to me. It always made me feel better. Just like now.

"No nick I know." I wipe my tears away. " I just love you so much and I can't believe this is really the end."

"It doesn't have to be the end." He says with the sound of hope in his voice. My heart breaks.

"Nick." I say weakly.

"I know." He says with the sound of hurt in his voice. "But Miley for us it's never going to be the end. You're the first person who showed me what love was. What it felt like to be loved and how it felt to love somebody with your whole being. That was all you. So it's never going to be the end for us. You were my first and no matter what you will always be my last." Nick says. By now I'm sobbing into the phone. Why does he always do this to me?

"I'm coming to see you." I say surprising even myself.

"What?" he questions obviously confused.

"I'm coming to see you right now. I'm in Philly but I promise ill find a way out there before the world ends..." he stops me mid-sentence.

"Miles I guarantee you the world isn't going to end today. So why don't you just wait until.." It's my turn to cut him off now.

"You never know Nick. What If the world ends in the next 3 hours? I haven't seen you in over a year. That would be my biggest regret Nick. Not seeing you. I want to spend my last moment alive with you." I say.

"Okay. But what are you going to tell Liam?" Nick asks. Good question, Liam doesn't really care for Nick considering he wrote a song about how much he loves me and wants to try one last time with me.

"I'll figure that out later. As for right now I'm on my way to LA." And that's the last thing I say before I hang up on Nicholas. I don't even give him a chance to protest. We don't have time to waste, time is of the essence. Considering the world could be ending at any second.


End file.
